swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Doing Your Duty
A brief introduction... Level: 35, Tier 4 Reward(s): * xxxx Credits * xxxx XP * Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Part 1 Outside of the Nightsister Stronghold on Dathomir (near -3973 -67) you find a pile of bones, which on a closer inspection contains a "Rebellion Data Item" with secret rebel information This sort of information is what your army desires, you think, and you go to Kashyyyk to meet with an Imperial officer named Krieg. You enter a small imperial structure when landing at the starport. In the basement, you find a military officer, who sees value in your document. But while you're there, he'd like you to support the local imperial activities. He assigns you to escort a newly arrived AT-ST, as the threat from terrorists is a fact. The war machine was found east of Kachirho (near the waypoint given), and you wave happily to the relieved men whom are controlling it. The vehicle gets attacked by Rebels, but you manage to fight them off, and save the poor crew from a certain death. Of course, before you went on this assignment, you changed your army status to combatant, willing to fight for the Empire. Note: You must walk when escorting the AT-ST, otherwise you could fail the mission Part 2 You bring the AT-ST back to Kachirho, Admiral Krieg wasn't overly happy, but showed his minor gratitude. The threat is not erased though, and he sends you to terminate the 9 terrorists who have entered the city. You take on this mission and find the village under attack by 3 rebel commandos, 3 wookiees spawn and 3 rebel troopers spawn. You wipe them out... all of them. *WARNING* Some of the rebels have been known to spawn in places where they are impossible to kill. I have contacted SOE about ths problem. One way around it is to do other things and wait until the mission dissapears from your journal. Then you can attempt it again by speaking with Admiral Kreig. Next up, he wants you to aid 2 Scout Troopers, deep in the "Dead Forest"-section of the Kkowir Forest. You've obtained a waypoint (274 -25) to their camp, where you find them under attack by a dozen rebel soldiers. As you are a highly skilled elite Imperial soldier, taking on these low level rebels is an easy task. But if you'd been less skilled, you ponder, you would have had to bring a few comrades along. Part 3 You return proudly to base where you explain your success to the Admiral, which still doesn't seem very impressed. He tells you to go down and see the new commander of the Kashyyyk settlement. You curiously walk down the stairs and find, to your surprise, Darth Vader - the mightiest man alive. You kneel before him, showing great respect. And then, he starts speaking to you, in an amazlingy compassionate way... He wants you to lead his fleet into victory in the Kashyyyk Space, a task you can't just reject. To bring respect and high morale into the men, he donates you his old starfighter in which he fought during the Clone Wars. The starfighter of the Jedi generals... the amazing Eta-2 Actis Interceptor. Part 4 You launch into space and meet up with your fleet. With high speed, you and your men approach the location of the battle. The first wave of fighters is easily defeated... and Lord Vader tells you to continue the massacre, and orders you to seek up their transports. To your disgust, you find that the terrorist crafts are guarded by a few armed ships... but you and your TIE Bombers are able to handle these. Note: Accidentally shooting or colliding with one of the Imperial ships will make them aggro you. By tremendous effort, you fly off... victorious. You go at once to speak to Lord Vader, and he presents his thankfulness by awarding you with the respect of the Imperial army... 3,300 Faction Points Category:Clone Relics Quests Category:Dathomir Quests